Austin & Ally: Ally's Difficult Decision
by horsegal523
Summary: Austin & Ally have been partners for a year and are very close. But what happens when Ally gets a deal to become a professional Song writer and has to move to California and leave her friends..while falling for Austin in the process. Will she stay with Austin? or will she choose her life long dream to become a song-writer? Read to find out. Humor/Romance
1. Chapter 1: Songwriting & Jerks

_You're the bright side of everyday, me without you just isn't the same._ I sang our song that Ally and I wrote when Demonica dixson tried to sposer me.

"Austin, You're going to be AMAZING at the Jam-A-Thon on saturday." Ally said hapily. "Sorry you didn't make it last year" Ally said to me.

I turned to her and smiled "Thanks, Als. And you know who I can thank for all these great songs" I asked.

"hmm, I don't know, who?" She asked.

"..Trish" I teased.

She snaped her head at me and had her mouth gaped and pushed me off the bench and I fell on the bean bag on the ground beside the bench.

"Shut up." She said laughing as she pushed me.

"Hey!" I said also laughing.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. I guessed Ally was thinking 'Cause that girl never stops talking.

I decided to break the silence.

"Let's talk about the show tomorrow." I said.

"Okay so..um who's gonna be at the show on saturday?"

"Oh, umm, Lindsey Cole, um, Joey Lee, Toby Ross, Sarah Markavic, and Sephanie Reed" I said.

Ally just sat there and listend to what I was saying..She seemed so focused on what I was saying as if she were studying my every word. She looked so cute when she was focused.

"Oh, Cool. Soo do you know what they're singing?" She asked.

"Nope, you?"

"No, That's why I asked you!" She said sitting down beside me.

"_Ally! are you here?_" We heard her dad call.

"Yeah!" She called back.

"_Where?_"

"Austin and I are in the practice room!" I She answerd.

"_well, Please watch the store for me while I go to the food court_" He yelled upstairs.

" (Sigh) Fine!"

Wow.. Ally not wanting to work? That's the first.

She got up and walked out and I followed close behind.

We were walking down the stairs.

"Austin" She said turning to me. "Can you back up alittle, please..'Cause you're stepping on my heels..literaly 'Cause I'm wearing High-heels"

"Sorry" She stepped forward a step and then I continued.

I walked over to the guitars and browsed.

2 hours later it was lunch time.

"Austin, can you go and get me some lunch, Please? 'Cause I'm starving" She asked.

"Sure!" I strode outta the store.

Ally's POV

I asked Austin to get me some food.

I waited for Austin to come back when Trish walked in.

"Hey Ally, Guess who got a job at WE B TOYS!" She said.

"hmm, Well,my guess is Austin because he's been gone for about 45 minutes now" I teased.

"No, me!"

"I knew that, I was kidding, So Hows it-"

"Hello" I heard a boy say in a flirtious tone cutting me off.

"umm hi" I said turning around.

"So..you gotta boyfriend?"

"No"

"Well today is your lucky day..I'm Toby Ross, and You're my new girlfriend"

Then Austin walked in.

Thank god he did, this guy was making me nervous and I knew Austin would protect me no matter what. Wait! He didn't have my food.. Austin Monica Moon you're in soo much trouble later.

"Hey! Leave her alone." He said.

"No!"

I could tell Austin was angry, He always gets angry at guys he knows are making me nervous. He's so sweet.

"Leave her alone before I personaly throw you out the door." He said bitterly.

"..Who're you?"

"Austin Moon. And That is Ally Dawson and I want you to leave her alone." Austin said.

Toby just stared at him. "Right. Now" Austin said coldy.

Toby turned around and began to walk past Austin then turned around and punched Austin in the nose.

Austin fell to the ground.

"AUSTIN!" I screached. I jusmped down beside him and rubbed his arm.

"Get out of my store right now." I said with hurt and anger.

"Make me." He said.

"Trish" I said.

"got it." She said.

She walked over and grabed Toby's arm and pulled it behind his back.

She dragged him to the door.

"She. Said. Get. OUT!" and on that 'out' she took her foot and shoved him out the door.

"Way to go, Trish!" I said.

Austin groaned.

"Austin? Are you okay?" I asked concerningly.

"Yeah..I think so..." He didn't look as if he was okay.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" He didn't look so sure.

"Then let me see your nose." I said to him helping him up from lying on the ground to an up-right sitting postion.

"No..I'd rather not" he said quickly.

"Auuuustin" I said holding out the 'u' in his name.

"Fiiine" He moved his hand from his nose and it was red and it was bleeding.

"Austin! C'mon. You're coming to my house." I said.

"What 'bout the store?" He asked.

"ooh Right, well I'll just close up early I mean..It's almost closing time anyway." I said.

"Okay."

I closed up shop and brought Austin to my house.

Austin's POV.

I sat on Ally's nicly made bed and waited for her, holding a tissue in my nose to stop the bleeding.

I looked around her room.

There were blankets. Music sheets. the guitar I got signed by Bruno mars for her.

I saw the case for the guitar and half a heart that I gave her for her birthday on her shelf. She wears it all the time. I have the other half on my key-chain that I have for my house keys.

I saw some pictures of, my guess, family. she had on her night-stand a picture of my first concert and us at our little after-party. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

Ally, Dez, Trish, and I were all sooo excited for my first time preforming and afterwards we all had a party at the sonic boom.

In the picture, Ally's on my back smiling and I'm laughing and I'm trying to hold onto her to keep her from falling, Trish had an ice cream cone and Dez had ice cream on his face frowning and Trish was laughing, and my band members were all laughing.

I smiled at that memory. That was probably the best time we've ever had.

I walked over to framed pictures on her dresser.

There were pictures of her and Trish, Dez and I, Ally and I, All of us together hugging but Trish looks as if she was going to kill Dez. I also saw a pic that maybe Mr. Dawson or Trish took of me and Ally writing a song in the practice room. and on her wall low beside her bed was another picture where we fell asleep while in pulling an all-nighter and totally passing out on the couch.

" those were good times when we first met but now they're even better" I heard Ally say.

I spun around.

"yeah..I love the picture of us 1: Asleep..worst all-nighter ever"

"I know we couldn't think of anything"

"yeah and my second is the one on your night-stand"

"yeah! that's my favourit. That was probably the best time we've ever had!"

"Totally."

"okay so..here sit down."

I followed her instructions and sat down.

"okay lemme see your nose." She took the tissue and threw it away.

She began to clean the blood off my nose.

I groaned at the pain.

"Oww!" I whined.

"Oh, Sorry, Austin, He got you good didn't he?" She asked sweetly. I could tell she was just trying to confort me.

"It's okay" I smiled. "ow"

"So, today is friday..and the Jam-a-thon is tomorrow.."

"Hey, Ally?"

"yeah?"

"Can I stay here tonight? So we can practice you know.." I tryed to sound like there was nothing wrong but there was.

"Austin, I know somthing's up. Is it your dad again?" She asked.

I looked down at my hands.

"yes" I said quietly. I looked up at her concerned face. "I don't get it. When I was a kid-"

"And you're not now?" Ally asked teasingly.

"Ha. ha. very funny." I said.

"haha. Continue."

"Anyway. When I was a kid, He always said. 'All ways follow your dreams and don't stop till you get it..just don't do anything stupid to get it'. And he doesn't say it now..All he says is that I'll NEVER make it into the music biz and that I'm talentless" I looked down at my lap.

Ally put one hand in mine and used the other to lift my head.

"Austin, You're the most talented boy I've ever met and your dad is wrong. You will make it. I believe in you." her words were reasuring.

She always knew how to make me feel better.

We stared into each others eyes and almost kissed.

Until...


	2. Chapter2: Tough questions & JamAThon's

"Ally, how's Austin" Her dad said walking into the room.

"he's a lot better than he was before." I she said.

"Okay." He began to walk out the door.

I looked at Ally beggingly.

"Oh, Wait, Dad!"

"Yeah" He said apearing from around the door.

"umm Austin and his dad are in a huge fight. Can he stay here until they're not fighting anymore?" She asked.

I crossed my fingers.

"Sure." He said.

I let out a sigh of releife.

"He can sleep in the guest room." He said.

He walked away.

"Ally, I'm too scared of what my dad will do if I go to my house by myself. Will you go with me?"

"Sure."

_At my house..._

I opend the door.

"Mom!" I called.

"Austin! Honey! where have you been?" My mother asked. SHe grabbed me and kissed my head.

"Aw Mom! you messed up my hair." I complained.

I looked over at Ally and she coverd up her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"So what can I get you kids?" My mother asked.

"Um, Mom, I'm staying with Ally for a while..Until dad and I stop fighting." I said.

"Umm, Austin, Honey, my- My hands are tied..Your dad has kicked you out. I'm so sorry Austin!" She said.

"Wh-what?" I began to breath heavy.

"Austin, calm down it's okay" Ally said rubbing my back and laying her head down on my shoulder.

"Where am I going to go now, Ally?" I asked.

"Austin, You can live with me."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah I mean my dad won't care."

"I'm gonna talk to his dad and try to get him to let him back in." My mom said.

"Well he can live with me until he does" Ally said.

"Okay."

_Saturday time for the Jam-A-Thon..._

"Ally c'mon we've got to go!"

"I'm coming, Austin! gosh shut up!"

Ally jumped into the car.

We made it to the Jam-A-Thon.

"Next up is Linsdey Cole singing an orginal: See me" The anouncer called out to the crowd.

Me and Ally were in my dressing room and I was more nervous than ever!

"Austin, come on you need to warm up yout vocal's come on.. repeat after me. La la la la la la la laa" Se went up with her voice then back down..As usual.

"fine" and I repeated her.

"AUSTIN MOON! YOU'RE ON IN FIVE!" the same back stage guy as at the Miami internet music awards yelled.

"OKAY!" I yelled back after he closed the door.

Ally laughed.

Five minutes later.

"Everybody please welcome the over-night internet sensation. AUUUUUSTIN MOOOON!" he called and I ranout on stage.

"Wassup MIAMI!"

Girls in the crowd scream "WE LIVE IN MIAMI!" I looked over at Ally and she looked at them like they were stupid.

"I'm going to be singing a song my partner Ally Dawson and I wrote called Better together. but before I do that let's welcome Allllly DAWWSON!" I said.

I walked over and grabbed Ally.

"No no no Austin, Please, Don't make me do this!" She protested

"Everyone this is Ally Dawson..She's alittle shy but she's a great girl and writes AMAZING songs..She's writen every single one of mine. With my help of course and I better get her off stage 'cuase she looks as if she is going to throw up." I led Ally off stage and she was calm.

_Sometimes I get in my own way, I need someone to say, Hey, What are you thinkin' your words they're always just in time just like a perfect ryhem, like, you're not even trying. Like pieces of a puzzle without each other. we're in trouble, trouble. Hey I will always stay by your side forever, 'cuase we're better together, Like the waves need the sand to crash on, liek the sun needs the world to shine on, You're the bright side of everyday, me without you just isn't the same, hey I will always stay by yourside forever 'cause we're better together, hey there's no other way we'll make it through whatever, 'cause we're better together._

The crowd went crazy!.

"Austin, I told you, you'd do great!" Ally said running up to me when I got off stage.

"Thanks, Ally. You have no clue how Thankful I am that you've taken your time to write all these amazing songs" I said to Ally.

Truth is..I love Ally. I have a crazy big crush on her but I doubt she loves me back, I mean I know she loves me but..not like that..I need to get her before someone else does.

"Excuse me?" I saw Ally look over my shoulder and I turned around to see who she was looking at.

She was looking at a man that was wearing a suit with a red tie.

"Sup?" I said.

"Hello"Ally said.

"I'm Tom Everglade." He started. "And I would like to ms. Ally Dawson in Private, if I may" he finished.

Although he looked like a nice guy. I still didn't feel right about him taking Ally to talk to in private.

If you hadn't noticed, I'm very protective of Ally.

"uhh I don't know..where ever you go I'm going too, so let's go to my dressing room and you can talk there" I suggested.

"Okay that's fine." He replied.

We walked to my dressing room. I stood bhind Ally and in front of Tom.

"okay so, Austin, can you wait out her, please" Ally asked.

I looked at her like 'are you sure Ally? 'cuase i'm not'.

her face softend after seeing mine. "It's okay, Austin, I'll be fine" She said quietly so Tom counldn't hear her.

I nodded slowly. Ally closed the door.

Ally's POV

"ms. Dawson." He started. "I would like to know: Would you like to get a job in the song-writing biz?" He asked.

I took a deep breath in..I think I stoped berathing for a second there..I can't believe it. He just asked me if I wanted to follow my dreams.

"Uh umm..I don't know..would I be able to stay here? with Austin?" I asked.

"..I'm afraid not...The company is in L.A." He said.

My chest tightend. I can't leave Austin. Who would write his songs?

"umm Just give me a few days to think about it." I said.

"You have 3 weeks" He said.

He excited the room and Austin walked in.

I ploped down on the sofa and burried my head in my hands.

"Ally, A-are you okay?" Austin asked concerningly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Austin. Just tired that's all" I said.

"Come on..let's get you home."

"Austin!" I fussed.

"What?"

"They havn't annoced the winner yet."

We waited until they said the winner and Austin won.

It's probably the last thing he will win if I take this job.

We went home and I sat on my bed. and Austin came in.

Austin's POV

Ally hasn't been the same since she talked to Tom.

So I decided I'd ask her what was up.

"Ally, Are you okay?" I asked walking into her room.

"What do you mean?" She asked sounding like she was hiding something.

"You havn't been the same since that guy talked to you in private" I said sitting down beside her on her bed.

She sat with her legs crisscrossed.

"..It's nothing, Austin. Just drop it okay?" She asked me.

"But..I'm Ju-"

"Austin, please, I know you're worried..I can tell. It's just that he asked me something that is just...really hard on me, so just..please can we just drop it?" She looked at me. "for me?"

I gave her a half smile "Okay. I'm just worried. That's all. Goodnight, Als" I said.

I walked out of her room.

Something's up. And I'm going to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3: Research & Frustration

I went into the guest room which is now mine for a while.

I sat down and thought about way's I could figure out what was up with Ally.

I decided to do some research on Tom Everglade.

I searched and searched too learn more about him but I got too tired. I looked at the clock on my laptop and saw it was 12:30am. I cut off the computer and got dressed for bed, as I went down the hall I peered into Ally's room.

She was asleep. I walked in and went up to her.

I moved a strand of her brown hair and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

I persued my lips after I kissed her.

She was just so beautiful..I just wish I knew if she liked me back. I mean, look at all those great times we've had together.

I smiled at her as she slept. She wasn't coverd up and she looked cold so I coverd her up and left the room and slowly closed the door.

_The next morning..._

_5:00am..._

I woke up to the sound of movement in my room.

I was laying on my side. I opened my eyes and saw Ally walking around my room looking alittle flustered.

"mm Morning, Ally." I mumbled.

She jumped. "Oh! morning, Austin. Did I wake you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay..If you didn't, I probably would've over slept." I said sitting up in bed.

Ally looked like she didn't get any sleep..but that's imposable because she was asleep when I saw her.

"Ally, Are-are you okay?" I asked.

"ye-...No..I'm not, Austin."

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"Austin, ..I'm just...Not ready to tell you yet..just (sigh) It's just..." She walked over and sat down next to me. "I was asked a very tough question..that I'm not sure what to do..but that's all I'm telling you for now." She layed her head on my shoulder and I tillted my head toward her's.

"Well, If you ever need anyone to talk to..You know I'm always here..No matter what." I said to her.

I could tell she was hurting. I just wish I knew the full reason why. I know Ally was telling the truth. She hates lieing and I know she would never lie to me..Okay that one time but she did tell me the truth about the kangaroo and such but that's not important.

"I know, Austin. Thanks. At least I know _you'll_ listen. I mean, Trish doesn't listen at all." She said.

"haha. no problamo"

we sat there for a while and talked.

"What time is it?" She asked.

I turned my head and looked at the clock.

"It's 9:45." I said.

"Wow. Time flies fast" She said.

I got up and changed my shirt.

Ally got up and walked outta the room.

"Austin! I'll be at the store, Okay?" Ally yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, see you there." I called back.

I went to the food court and bought some pancakes and ate them for breakfast.

Then I decided to go see what Ally was up too.

"Hey, Ally!" I called as I entered the store.

The store was completly empty. I didn't even see Ally.

"Where is she" I asked myself.

I heard crying coming from upstairs.

I followed the sound of it.

It was coming from the practice room.

I opened the door and saw Ally was sitting on the piano bench crying.

"Ally" I said with worry "What's wrong." I said rushing over to her to see if she was hurt.

"N-no, Austin. I-I'm n-not" She said through sobs.

"Hey, hey, Let's go home and we can talk there. 's That okay?" I asked putting my arm around her.

She dug her face into my chest and hugged me tight.

"S-sure." She let out a huge sob and huged me tighter.

"Shh, shhh. It's okay..It's okay." I huged her back "here hop on"

She got on my back and wraped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

I held her legs and carried her home.

When we got home, I brought her upstairs.

I layed her down on her bed..Her crying had died down alittle.

That was when I relised she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth & heart breaks

"_Ally...I wish you would tell me what's wrong..."_ I whisperd.

I went back to the store and coverd Ally's shift.

After a few hours I closed for Ally.

I went home and walked into Ally's room.

She was still asleep.

I sat down and Ally woke up.

"mmm Austin?" she mummbled.

"Yeah?"

"Where am I?"

"You're at home" I said.

Shot up in bed.

"HOME? I'm suposed to be at work!"

"It's okay..I closed for you..plus, it's 9:30" I said.

"Oh...right..."

"Ally...Don't kill me" I stated. I looked at her through the front part of my hair that had fallen infront of my eyes.

She looked at me odd.

"W-What's going on, Austin?" She asked.

"I..umm...read your book" I said flinching expecting her to yell at me.

"W-w-w-what did you read?" She asked sounding nervous.

"I read a song that you wrote...and I want you to sing it to me so I can hear what you sound like when you said." I explained.

"Oh-okay, Just open the book to the page."

I opened the book.

"okay."

She began singing.

_"Wise men say, Only fools rush in._

_But I can't help fallin' in love with you._

_Shall I say? Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you."_

I joined in, reading the book.

_"Like a river flows, to the sea, so it goes somethings are meant to be, _

She jumped in.

_"Somethings are meant to be._

_Take my hand, Take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you._

_Wise men say, Only fools rush in._

_But I can't help falling in love with you."_

She finished **(A/N That is a song sung by the A*teens and Elvis) **

"Ally...Who was that song about?" I asked.

She got up and ran away.

"ALLY, WAIT!" I called.

"Leave me alone!" She called.

I sighed and looked at my hands in my lap.

I jumped up and ran after her.

I found her in my room. I came in and closed the door.

"Austin, let me out"

"No! not until you tell me what happend with you and Tom." I yelled at her.

"He offered me a job to become a professional songwriter, Austin. And you know what..I'm taking it!" She yelled at me then pushed past me and ran back to her room.

My heart broke.


	5. Chapter 5: Teary eyes & thinking

I closed the door and sat down.

"And, Austin" Ally said opening my door.

"yeah?"

"It's in California..I don't want you to follow me." She said coldly.

She slamed my door.

I sat down and, I can't believe I did this, began to cry..I couldn't help it. I mean, I love Ally, She can't just leave.

I really messed up.

a few hours later (yes I was still crying..Get off my case..) Ally walked in.

"A-Austin, Are you okay?" She asked.

Ally's POV.

His eyes were all puffy and red..there was tears welld up in his eyes.

his eyes looked like glass.

"No" he said shakily.

"Austin, I am So sorry I snaped at you." I said.

"I just can't believe you're leaving me...for good." he said.

"Austin, I-" He looked at me with his eyes wet and glassy looking.

"I-I'm sorry. But you drove me to it." I said. I ran outta the room crying.

Austin's POV

_12:30am..._

I cried all night knowing that Ally was leaving me forever.

_riiiinngg_

I answerd my phone.

"H-hello?" I said shakily.

"hey, Austin. Are you okay?" Dez asked me.

"No! Ally's, leaving...forever!" I said.

"Wh-what? No she can't leave! who's gonna write your songs? oh no this is not good! we need to stop her!." Dez rambled.

"Ally said that I drove her to it...I really wish I hadn't pushed her..than she might've stayed."

"Well what about your career?"

"...I'm giving up singing! for good!" I said.

"What?"

"I gotta go, Dez.. talk to you later." I hung up before he could say anymore.

I heard foot steps run down the hall from my door.

I got up and looked down the hall and there was Ally reaching for her door nob.

I ran after her and walked in her room.

"Ally, were you listening in on my conversation?" I asked her.

"Yes...sorry..but don't give up singing. please. just because I'm leaving doesn't mean you have too quit singing." She said sounding like she was gonna cry.

"Well I am! because _you_ drove me to it!" I yelled.

I stomped outta the room.

Mr. Dawson must not be home yet 'cause I havn't seen or heard him.

"Austin, Wait" I heard Ally say. She was deffinatly crying because I could just tell..her voice didn't sound right.

I wanted to go back and confort her but I knew I couldn't because she hurt me..I knew it was wrong but I had too.

I was done with this!


	6. Chapter 6: Make up's & Break Up's

_"maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her...great..now I have a guilt trip" _I thought.

I turned around and walked down the hall back to Ally's room.

I sat outside Ally's room.

I heard her crying.

"I-I'm mean, A-Austin, I" then she just broke down crying "I didn't mean to snap at him! I love him!" then she just kept crying.

I knocked on the door softly.

"Got to go, Trish" She said. "come in"

I opend the door slowly.

"Ally, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I said walking over to her. "I didn't mean it. Please forgive me?" I said sitting down on her bed.

Ally wrapped her arms around me knocking me down on the bed.

"Austin, of course I forgive you!" She said hugging me.

"haha, okay, can you get off me?" I asked laughing.

"Sure" She said.

She sat back up.

"so..When do you leave for L.A. or are you not going anymore?" I asked.

She looked at her hands.

"...in two days...Yeah...I'm still going...I already made the deal." She said calmly.

"I'm really going to miss you, Austin." She said.

She hugged me. "I'm gonna miss you more, Ally. You're the only one I can _really_ talk to." I said.

I hugged her back.

We didn't let go for a good 5 minutes. we sat there in silence.

"Well, I'd better get to bed now, Austin. I'm packing tomorrow."

"..okay." I let her go. "good night, Ally. see you in the morning" I said. standing up.

"Night, Austin." She said standing up too.

We stared into each others eyes. Ally has the most beautiful brown eyes.

Ally's POV

Austin's got the most beautiful Hazel eyes.

Austin's POV

We almost kissed..again...but then she backed up.

I left the room and went to bed.

_The next day..._

Ally's POV

Austin helped me pack.

I went to the store and heard Austin talking upstairs.

I walked up to listen in. He was talking to Dez.

"I mean, she's beautiful. and..I-I love her." I could have sworn I felt my heart stop.

I had to leave now.

_The next day..._

No one's POV

**(A/N Song by Jorden sparks. All rights go to her.)**

_oh, oh, oh._

_No matter what you say about love. I keep comin' back for more._

_Keep my hand in the fire, Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm askin for._

"Good-bye, Trish" Ally said hugging Trish.

_No matter what you say about life. I learn every time I bleed._

_That truth is in danger, soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free._

"Bye, Ally, I'll miss you." She said hugging Ally back.

"Good-bye, Dez, Please stop crying." Ally said to Dez who was crying.

"Go-od b-bye, A-Ally" Dez said crying. The guy crys at sunset's so of course he's gonna cry now.

She got in the limo that was sent to her by Tom.

Ally wondered where Austin was.

The driver of the limo brought her to the air port.

Ally began walking to the bording tube.

"Ally, wait!" Austin was running up to her.

"Austin!"

"Don't I get a good-bye hug?" he asked her.

They hugged.

"bye" She began walking away.

"wait. what's wrong..What did I do."

Ally was mad at Austin because she heard what Austin said about that girl.

She began singing.

_"I can't waste time so give it a moment. I realize that nothing's broken. don't need to worry about everything I've done, live every second like it was my last one._

_Don't look back, gotta new direction" _She sang pointing at the bording tube.

_"I loved you once, needed protection, you're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo."_ She sang walking back ward bording the plane.

She stoped singing.

Her plane took off.

_Just like a tattoo..._

She looked out her window at the air port and her last look at Miami, Florida.

_I'll Always have...you._

Austin looked out the air port window at Ally's plane as it took off.

"Well, something _is_ broken..and It's my heart..'cause you broke it." He said shakily.

**(A/N DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THAT IDEA WITH AUSTIN LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW. I GOT THAT FROM THE BTR WORLDWIDE EPISODE. AND I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY. I JUST OWN THE STORY LINES THAT I WRITE.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Texts & Unexpected guests

Ally's POV

I was on my flight when one man moved from his seat to the seat next to me.

I immediately got nervous and wanted my Austin.

"Hey!" The man said.

"uhhh..hi" I said slowly.

"You're Ally Dawson, right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Ryan Stanly. I work for Tom Everglade" he said.

"ohh nice to meet you." I said.

The plane landed and we got off.

I breathed in the L.A. air.

A limo took me to my hotel.

"Here you go Ms. Dawson. You're in the presidental suite" The man at the counter said.

"Thanks" I said

A bell hop took my lugage.

"Oh um, can I hold onto this, please." I said taking one of my bags.

"Of course." The bell hop said.

We went up to my room and he droped off my lugage.

He left and I took the bag that I carried and set it on my bed.

I unzipped the bag and pulled out the bubble wrapped picture frams.

I took off the bubble wrap and there was my favourit picture of me and Austin.

It was when we were at my birthday party that Austin threw for me.

I had just opend a present from Austin. it was my guitar necklace with a half heart.

I had a huge smile on my face and Austin was sitting next to me and smiling. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

After I opend my present I hugged Austin and kissed him on the cheek next to his lips.

That was the closest I've ever gotten to kissing that boy. I really miss him.

Did I make the right decision..I guess it's too late now.

_buzzzz_

I got a text.

I picked up my phone to see who it was by.

It was Austin.

No ones POV

**( Austin: Bold. **_Ally: Italics_**)**

**Austin: Hey, Ally, how was your flight?**

_Ally: Good. L.A. is beautiful and I have an AMAZING view from my hotel._

**Austin: Send me a pic.**

_Ally: Sure! _

Ally sent Austin the pic.

**Austin: Awesome view of the Hollywood sign, Ally!**

_Ally: Thanks, Austin. How's the store? and how's Toby? I really miss him_

**Austin: Ally, the store is fine and so is your dog.**

_Ally: That's good. Will you take care of him for me since you're staying at my house?_

**Austin: Sure Als.**

_Ally: Thanks, Austin._

**Austin: I really miss you, Ally**. **I'm lost without you. And my heart aches without yours.**

_Ally: I miss you too, Austin. What do you mean your heart aches without mine?_

**Austin: The necklace I gave you. I have the other half..and that heart and mine aches without yours.**

_Ally: Yeah..so does mine. Well, Austin, I've g2g becuz I have to get 2 work._

**Austin: Okay..Bye :'( just be careful over there..becuz I'm not there to protect you and Don't let your new partner push you around. :'( **

_Ally: Austin, don't make me cry now :'( I really miss you and I don't want you to worry._

**Austin: okay, Ally, goodbye.**

_Ally: Bye my sweet Austin. love you._

Ally's POV

I went to work and met my new partner. His name was Cody Blue.

_2 weeks later..._

I was working when I saw him.

Oh no.


	8. 8: The return of the dork & big problems

"...Toby?"

"s'up babe?" He said putting his arm around me.

I grabed his arm and pulled it off me.

"Leave me alone, Please." I said.

"Why?..."

"..'cause I'm working..What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I got a record deal."

He went to grab my waist.

I smacked his hand away.

Oh boy. I want Austin!.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Get away from me you perve!"

"No!"

"Leave!"

"What are you going to do..Sick that good-for-nothing singer, Austin Moon?" He paused. "Oh, wait, He's not here to protect you." He taunted..

Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Shut. Up."

"Make me" He said working my last nerve.

I was so temted to punch him.

"You wanna know what I think of your singing" I said in a flirtatous way. Yep that's right..Ally Dawson was flirting with him.

"Of course I do."

"Well so many things to say.." I said thinking of the right words. "one: Your music stinks. two: you can't sing..that's why you're not the one who is holding the Jam-A-Thon award because Austin has it..and you don't have a record deal.."

"How do you know I don't have a record deal" he said with a jerky attitude.

"Because, If you were I would have seen your name in the book of new singers." I resonded.

He walked away clearly. Ticked. Off.

I chuckled.

After my shift I went back to my hotel.

I sat down on my bed.

_Buzzz_

I got a text.

It was my new partner, Cody.

No one's POV.

**(Cody: Bold. **_Ally: Italics_**)**

**Cody: have you finshed my song yet?**

_Ally: Stop asking that! give me some time!_

**Cody: Well you're taking 4ever!**

_Ally: Back off. good bye!_

She stoped texting Cody. She then pulled up Austin's contect number nd called him

Austin's POV

I was in my room depresed laying face down on my bed.

I havn't left my room since Ally left me..I miss her so much..

My phone ran.

"Arg. why can't the world just go away?" I whined..

_"Wow..I sounded like a teenage girl for a second there."_ I thought to myself.

"Depresed male teenager, Austin speeking" I said dully.

"..Uhhh..,Austin...Are you okay?" Ally asked.

"Ally!..Omigosh! Thank God you called!" I said with excitment. "I missed your voice and I miss you!" I said sadly.

"I miss you, Austin, I need you right now!" She said sounding like she was about to cry.

"Ally, what's going on?"

"It's just. _knock knock knock_. Oh, one sec, Austin." She said after I heard someone knock on the door "_Hello?..Cody?...What-what're you doing here?...Ah! Austin help!_" My heart started racing. Then the call droped.

I jumped outta my bed and ran down stairs got my plane ticket to L.A. that I had so I could go visit Ally as a suprise.

I need to go save Ally.


	9. Chapter 9: Phone Call & Shockers

Ally's POV

Oh. my. gosh.

"Cody! leave me alone."

"NO YOU"RE COMING WITH ME!" He grabed my arm and pulled me away.

He blind folded me and threw me in a car.

A few hours later I woke up and was not blind folded.

I was in a dark room..laying on a giant mattress.

"Where am I?" I said to myself.

Austin's POV.

My plane landed.

I ran to the hotel she was staying at.

Yes she already told me.

I ran into her room.

I saw her pictures all over her room.

but she was no where to be seen. I looked around the room.

I saw her phone. I was freaking out.

"Ally!" I yelled in her room.

_"Okay, Austin, Calm down. take a deep breath...can't breathe..Let out the breath you idiot! ..okay i'm good. But where the Heck did Ally go! Omigosh! Ally! I need you. where are you?" _I thought to myself. _"okay..What would Ally do in a situation like this..Channel Ally. okay, She'd call the police." _

I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency." A lady said.

"Yes, hello, please help. My best friend has been kidnapped, and I'm really worried about her! please send the police!" I cried into the phone. I was almost crying..I'm so worried.

"Okay, sir, please calm down. What is your name? What's your friends name? and when did you last see her?"

"My name is Austin Moon, Her name is Ally Dawson, and The last time I saw her was last week but I talked to her like 4 hours ago..I was in Florida and I she screamed while on the phone with me and now I'm soo scared. She was at the Hollywood view hotel. Presidental suite.. Please help!" I explained.

"Okay, please stay on the phone until the police get there" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm just really worried about her..I love her but She doesn't love me back" I said to her.

"Aw. Well don't worry we will try our Hardest to get your friend back" She said.

The police finally arrived.

I got off the phone with the 911 lady.

"Hello, Are you Austin Moon?" A police woman asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm Detective Dawson. Okay, well, we are going to try our Hardest to get your friend back..so just stay calm." She said.

"Dawson? are you related to Allison Kathren Dawson?" I asked.

"Why yes.. She's my daughter. Do you know her?"

My mouth gaped. "umm. yeah..she's the one that got kidnapped."

"My Daughter was kidnapped."

"I'm so sorry. She's my nest friend and...I love her..We need to get her back"

"Y-you have a crush on my daughter?"

"Yes, you don't mind do you.?"

"Not at all. She talks about you all the time. I talked to her on the phone a few weeks back"

"R-really?"

"Yep"

"So...does she like me?"

"..Yeah...She really does..She said that you're the sweetest boy in the world"

_"So she does like me"_ I thought to myself.


	10. Chapter 10: AUTHORS NOTE! :O OMG!

**Okay, so, guys. I will not be updating this week because I'm going to Kentucky in 2 days then on the 29th I'm going to New Jersey for an R5 concert! :D YAY I MIGHT GET TO MEET ROSS LYNCH! =D. Anyway so, I'll try and write on the way to Kentucky and then update once I get to my hotel. :)**

**Also thanks for all the nice reviews. I am sooooo happy that you like my story.**

**I'm also writing a new A&A story. It's called 'The City Of Love'.**

**And if someone else already has that name for a story, i'm sorry but I'm using the name anyway because I got the idea from Phinease & Ferb summer belongs to you but with a twist soo keep your eyes open :) **

**~ Rachael xox **


	11. Chapter 11: Clues & EXPLONSIONS!

The search for Ally had begun.

I was soo sad. I was hurting because I missed my Ally.

"Excuse me, Mr. Moon. May I ask you some questions?" A police officer asked.

"Yes, Sir." I said.

"I'm Detective Ryan. Now, When was the last time you saw Miss Dawson." Det. Ryan asked.

"About 3 weeks ago"

"When did you last talk to her?" He asked.

"10 hours ago." I answered.

"Okay. where were you the time of the kidnaping?" He asked me.

"I was in Miami, Florida." I said.

"okay..Were you close friends with miss Dawson?" He asked.

"Were? WERE? SHE'S NOT DEAD!" I said feeling my tempeture rising.

"Please sir. just answer the question" He said.

"Be easy on him. He just lost his best friend and crush" Ally's mom said walking up to us.

"But He-"

"Just let me talk to him, okay?" She said.

"Fine!" He stomped away.

I ran my hand through my hair out of worry.

"Sorry, Austin. He's new and doesn't know how to be easy with asking questions"

"I know...but...but...he..." I was breathing heavy and couldn't get the right words. "I...I...Love her." I said stuttering and struggling.

"I know..I know" She said rubbing my shoulder comforting me.

Ally is so much like her mother.

Calm.

Sweet.

Comforting.

Loving.

Smart.

And much more.

I looked at her with sadness in my eyes.

"..Do you think I'll ever get Ally back?" I asked her.

"We'll find her. I know we will. I've worked a lot of cases and sloved every one of them and saved everyone. I've brought home everyone back to there families alive." She explained to me.

"O-okay. I just really..Really miss her" I said.

"It's okay" She said.

"Now, I got you a room here so I want you to go get some rest..okay?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am" I started to walk out of the room but I stoped.

"Miss Dawson."

"yes?"

"..Do..do you think that When I get Ally back...That she'll like me?" I asked.

"I am apsolutly posotive!..she always talks about you..I'm gonna let you in on a secret."

"I'm listening."

"She told me that she thinks you're hot-I'm sorry Ally-But anyway...She thinks you are hot, sweet, nice, adorable. and more!" She said.

A smile spread across my face.

"Thanks. Well I'm gonna go to my room." I said.

I walked down the hall.

_"I really miss you, Ally. I just hope you're okay." _I thought to myself.

I shed a few tears as I layed down in my bed.

**Austin's mind..**

_"Austin" I hear Ally whisper._

_"Ally?" I say "Is that you?"_

_"Austin! please help me. think, Austin, think of somewhere I've always been scared of." She says._

_"Ally, I don't see you! where are you?" I say sheding more tears._

_"You don't see me. But I see you." She says "look around, Austin, look at the surroundings. Please find me. I love you!" she says._

_"O-okay. I'll look." I get outta bed. I look out the window and look around. the sky is alittle bit light from rising sun. light enough I could see very little of the buildings._

_I see an old broken down building._

**Okay..back to Austin himself..not his mind...**

I woke up.

I jumped outta bed and ran over to the window and saw an old broken down building.

I ran to the police.

"Det. Dawson! Det. Dawson!" I called running up to her.

"Yes, Austin, What is it?" She asked.

"I think I know where Ally is!" I said.

"Really? Where?" She asked.

I grab her arm and lead her over to the window and show her the building.

"Great job, Austin! She might very well be in there."

She called her boss and then we drove to the building.

"Det. Dawson." Ryan said.

"yes?"

"The kidnapper wants to talk to you." my eyes got wide.

"Hello?"

She put it on speaker.

_"Helllo miss Dawson." _he said in a creepy voice.

"Where is Ally?" I called.

"_oh is that Austin? Ally keeps saying" he begins copying Ally. "..'Oh Austin will come and save me! he loves me and I know he'll come'..Soooo annoying."_

"Let her go. and no one will get hurt." mrs. Dawson said.

_"No! Somebody always has to get hurt!"_ **(1)**

"No, nobody has to get hurt!"

_"If you don't back away from this building now, I will set off the bomb that is in here!" _He shouts.

"No!"

_"To late." _He says.

The building sunddenly explodes.

Eveyone ducks down and ms. Dawson pulls me down.

I jump up.

"ALLY!" I scream.

I broke down crying. I knew she was most-likely dead.

**(1) I got this idea from my fave murder mystery tv show, Castle.**

**Okay so I think this would be a good chapter. What do you think? R&R :) have a nice day or night...or..afternoon. I don't know LOL**

**~Rachael.**


	12. Chapter 12: That's how much I love you!

Det. Dawson hugged me and cryed alittle herself.

I was _ticked_.

I pushed myself outta her grasp and ran past the cops and kept them from holding me back and I ran into the building that was now on fire.

"_Cough Cough,_ ALLY?" I said coughing from the smoke.

"Ally" I said. My voice cracked from the smoke.

I saw someone laying down in the debris.

Ally.

I ran over.

"Omigosh." I said. She wasn't moving.

I picked up her head and kissed her on the cheek.

I picked her up and carried her out.

"Help!." I said coming out.

I felt light headed and I had trouble breathing.

"_help_" I said quietly.

I fainted.

The last words I heard? 'Austin'.

I thought it was Ally.

A few hours I wake up in the hospital.

I look around.

I see Ally laying on a bed beside me separated by a night stand the equiptment that was hooked up to me.

I saw a needel in my arm.

G'ah I _hate_ needels.

A nurse comes in.

She's a tall blonde with blue eyes.

She looked like she could be a model.

"Hello, Mr. Moon." She said nicely walking over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Then I reliesed I was hooked up to a breather. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's a breather."

"Yeah, I know _what_ it is but, _why_ and I hooked up to it?" I asked.

"Because you were having a hard time breathing yesterday"

yesterday?

"Well, can you take it off now?" I asked nicely. "I really wanna go see Ally" I said pointing over to Ally who still lays as still as can be.

"yes. I can un-hook you from everything except the breather." She explains.

She takes out the needel.

"Why do I need the breather?"

"You need to keep the breather on because of your breathing right now. sorry."

I got up and walked over to Ally.

Then I relised I was in a hospital gown and you don't wear any clothes with that.

I quickly sit down and cover myself up.

"uhh..Can I have some privacy in here, please" I asked.

"oh course." She said.

She walked outta the room. I then stood up when she closed the door.

" (Sigh) Oh Ally, Please be okay." I knelt down beside her and put my forehear to the side of hers.

"_please_" I whispered into her ear.

"_I love you...I want you...I need you_" I whisper.

I didn't know what else to say.

So I just sang what came to my head.

_"The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you,_

_pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere,_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly but i'll miss your arms around me, I'd send a postcard to you dear,_

_'Cause I wish you were here. _

_I'll watch the sky turn light blue,_

_but it's not the same with out you. _

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly._

_The silence isn't so bad 'till I look at my hands and feel sad,_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._

_I'll find repose in new ways, _

_Though I havn't slept in two days._

_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._

_but drenched in Vanilla Twilight,_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night,_

_wasit deep in thought because when I think of you,_

_I don't feel so Alone._

_..._

_I don't feel sooooo Alone._

_..._

_I don't feel sooo.._

_Alone._

_..._

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you..tonight._

_..._

_I'll think of youu..Tonight._

_..._

_I'll think of you..._

_Tonight._

_..._

_When Violet eyes get brighter, And heavy wings grow lighter._

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again._

_and I'll forget the world I knew, _

_But I swear I won't forget you._

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past._

_I'd whisper in your ear._

_Oh, Darling I wish You Were Here!_

_..._

_..._

_..." _I sang to Ally.

"That was amazing, Austin" I heard Trish say behind me.

I turned my head and looked at her.

"Hey, Trish" I said softly.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

Then she gave me a no-you're-not-I-can-see-it-in-your-eyes look.

"No" I said shaking my head. "I'm not."

She walked over and sat down and I sat down next to Ally.

"I feel like this is all my fault. And if somthing happens to her..I don't know what I'd do." I said to her. For once she was actually listening. "Can I tell you a somthing..privite?" I asked.

"Sure."

"You can tell anyone!"

"I won't"

"Okay well. I really, really like Ally. and her mom said that Ally's said the she likes me but I...I just don't know..and I'm scared." I confess.

Her eyes got wide and her mouth gaped.

"You. _Austin Monica Moon_. Are scared" She said in shock.

"Ugh, Please. Don't say my full name!" I groaned.

"Why? It's so funny"

"It's embaressing! I mean, My parents gave me a girls name as _my_ middle name" I said.

" (sigh) Austin, please, just believe that she'll be okay. and pray..That's really all we can do right now." She said.

I looked up at her through my hair.

Tears welled up in my eyes ( I have every right to cry..I mean, I might loose Ally!)

"I know."

"Don't cry." She said. "That's so unlike you." She said as she sat down beside me.

"I'll try..but no promisses." I said.

Trish left the room.

I stood up and looked at Ally.

She herself had a breather on.

I leaned down kissed her...on the lips.

I felt sparks when my lips met hers.

"Please, be okay, Ally" I said to her.

I saw her hand move.

"_Austin_" She mummbled.

My face lite up.

She opened her eyes.

I smiled.

"Austin?"

I nodded.

"Ally!" I hugged her, she hugged me back.

"oh, Austin!" I looked at her and she was crying.

"What happend in there?" I asked

"Well, I was on the phone with you and then he came in and kidnapped me. he stuck me in a room. I never saw him but I knew that..I needed you and I was scared that if I died I would never be able to tell you that I-I-"

"I love you too, Ally." I said.

"really?"

"Yes." I said. "You have no idea how much I missed you! I was so scared for _your_ safty that _I_ went into a burninng building to save _you_!..That's how much I love you!" I explained.

"I-I can't believe you did that, Austin. Thank you!" She said.

Ally's POV

I can't believe what Austin did.

He risked his own life to save mine.

"Ally, I know this is kinda sudden but can I ask you somthing?" He asked.

"Sure?"

"Will you-Idon'tknow-maybe, go on a date with me?"

I sat there in shock.

I didn't know what to say.

So I just showed him.


	13. Chapter 13: true feelings revealed

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

we sat there for about a minute.

He pulled away.

"So is that a yes?" He asked.

I nodded.

We kissed again.

_a week later..._

Austin's POV. 

A week later Ally was out of the hospital.

But we were still in L.A.

"Ally" I said sticking my head outta the bathroom.

"Yes?" She asked from her room across the room.

"Do you know..ha..where..um..my..uh..clothes went?" I said.

The door was cracked just enough that my head could fit..I wasn't going out..espcially since I couldn't find my clothes and I'm awful at trying to hold a towel around me.

"Austin, did you lose your clothes...Again?" She asked walking up to the door.

I smirked.

"Sorta..ha...just..alittle bit." I said nervously.

"Austin Moon, What _am_ I going to with you." She said shaking her head.

"You can bring me my clothes" I said.

"I'm workin' on it" She said.

She went through my suite case.

"Okay, Shirt, pants.." She mumbled "..Boxers..EWWWWWW" she said jumping around like she saw a spider throwing my clothes at me.

It landed far enough away that I couldn't reach it and I knew Ally wasn't touching my boxers again.

"Uhh..Ally"

"Yeah?" SHe said looking grossed out.

"Can you close your eyes...please?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Do you _want_ to see me naked?" I asked.

"Ew..no" She grabbed a pillow and burried her face in it.

"I'll let you know when you're good." I steped out and quickly grabbed my clothes.

I jumped back into the bathroom.

Ally's POV.

"_Okay..you're good._" I heard Austin say through the bathroom door.

"Okay!"

I walked out on the balcony nd looked at the Hollywood sign.

" (sigh) I love it here..but I miss Miami..and I know Austin can't stay here forever..."

I sat down on a chair.

_Dear Diary/journal/songbook._

_I love L.A. but I miss Miami..and I love Austin..I know he can't stay in L.A. forever..I don't know what to do. I want to go back because I HATE my job but I wanna stay..maybe I should talk to my mom about it...I'll talk to you later, Austin's calling me._

_Love~Ally 8/2/2012._

"I'm out here, Austin" I said.

He stepped out and sat down in front of me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Ally, I can't stay here in L.A. I'm sorry. I just got a text from your dad wondering when I'm comming back because he needs help at the store." He said.

I sighed. "I know..I wanna go back to..but I love L.A." I said.

He looked me in the eye and listend to my every word.

"but I hate my job" My voice became shakey. "I just don't know what to do, Austin" I said starting to cry alittle bit.

"hey, come here" He said calmly.

I stood up and so did he.

He held out his arms.

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight and cryed softly into his shirt.

"It's okay." He said. "How about this. I'll go with you and you can quit and I'll be there with you no matter what." He said.

I looked up at his kind eyes.

Hey..He _does_ have kind eyes and hair that flops just the right way.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're my partner..and I miss you writing my songs and being my...friend in general"

hmm I wonder why there was a pause between 'my' and 'friend'.

Austin's POV.

We went to where Ally works and she quit.

We were now on the next flight home.

once we got there we had our first date..and then our second...and many..many others Ha they were practicly every week.

on our 15th date I took her Ice skating and I taught her how to ice skate.

then I took her to dinner.

"Ally, I have something I have to tell you..that I was scared to tell you before." I said.

"yeah?" She said.

I took a deep breath. "Ally Dawson. I love you!" I said.

"I love you too, Austin!" She said.

**The end.**

**I know, the ending was really cheesy but hey..It might be good you let me know what you thought. Thanks for all the nice reviews. I love reading them and I'm sooooo glad you guys love it. :)**

**Love~Rachael AKA Horsegal523 :) Ps. I MET ROSS LYNCH! 3 HE IS SOOOOOO SWEET I LOVE HIM AND HIS FAMILY! AND FAMILY BAND R5 THEY ARE SOOO NICE AND SO DOWN TO EARTH! 3 =D**


End file.
